In recent years with the advancement in miniaturizing electronic circuits for a variety of applications there has also come a need to miniature the batteries or power sources necessary to power the electronic circuits. Such batteries may typically include a thin, planar anode and cathode separated by a porous separator impregnated with an electrolyte to achieve a low profile or thin power source.
There have been many efforts at achieving a low cost, low profile battery. Unfortunately many of these batteries are expensive and many have involved the use of hazardous materials in order to provide a high power to weight ratio for the battery. Further many of the batteries involve complex manufacturing processes to form the reactive electrodes, often including expensive vacuum metalization or gas stream metal deposition processes, or processes which result in electrodes where the active materials are not in efficient electrical contact with the leads of the battery or which during discharge disrupt the electrical contact making some of the active material unavailable for reaction.
It would be desirable to have a battery that can be manufactured reliably and inexpensively and which provided efficient operation.